


Las crónicas de amor del chico del desierto y el ninja cabeza hueca

by KellenHakuen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellenHakuen/pseuds/KellenHakuen
Summary: Estaba en terreno desconocido, apenas con información, camina con cautela y solo le sucedía de a ratos ante su presencia. No era con nadie más, solo con esa persona en especifico, y eso era lo que a Gaara le confunde, dejándole sin respuesta, y sin cómo combatir la situación. Ante tan poca información, sin una estrategia a la vista y sus defensas sin funcionar Gaara sabía que podía perder.Por primera vez el Kazekage se encontraba en una situación de la que no tenía un control, o su arena no podía protegerlo. Su defensa absoluta falla miserablemente ante Uzumaki Naruto.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. La enfermedad de Gaara

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH KELLEN TIENE NUEVA SHIP, KELLEN TIENE NUEVA SHIP. Me gusta el GaaNaru (? 
> 
> Y como siempre, siempre escojo las que casi nadie pela. En fin, si no hay material de mi OTP el dilema es hacerlo yo. Como ya saben, hacer drabbles pendejos de mis OTP es mi pasión. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Esto es pura entretención, no hay fines de lucra detrás de esta obra.
> 
> GaaNaru. 
> 
> Gaara del Desierto x Naruto Uzumaki. 
> 
> Porque son almas gemelas, porque es todo lo que en este mundo se encuentra en armonia y bien. Espero que se disfruten.

Por mas que quiere evitarlo, es inevitable sentirlo, crece, expande y se acurruca en su pecho dejando a una sensación parecida a la arena de su hogar. Era cálido, rasposo, y algo agradable a su vista. Era como la arena, tibio y protector. No sabia como hacer, no sabía cómo interactuar, pero estaba seguro, que, al final, terminaba buscando un poco más. 

Estaba en terreno desconocido, apenas con información, camina con cautela y solo le sucedía de a ratos ante su presencia. No era con nadie más, solo con esa persona en especifico, y eso era lo que a Gaara le confunde, dejándole sin respuesta, y sin cómo combatir la situación. Ante tan poca información, sin una estrategia a la vista y sus defensas sin funcionar Gaara sabía que podía perder. 

Por primera vez el Kazekage se encontraba en una situación de la que no tenía un control, o su arena no podía protegerlo. Su defensa absoluta falla miserablemente ante Uzumaki Naruto.

Quien derrumba sin esfuerzo alguno su impecable barrera, y eso le frustra al chico del desierto. Tal vez era culpa de esa enfermedad. Los síntomas habían comenzado semanas atrás. Como pasos pequeñitos que eran casi invisibles a sus ojos, sin embargo, los había notado. 

Era él, por su culpa y de nadie más. Empezaron con sus pensamientos fugaces, cada sentimiento, cada oración o palabra, todo lo llevaba al sendero del ninja Uzumaki. Se encontraba extrañandolo, se encontraba preocupándose y se encontraba apoyándolo en cada decisión que hacía. Se hallaba prestando atención a detalles del rubio, como su energía, su sonrisa, sus manos o esos ojos brillantes cuando estaba dentro de su rango, y haciendo actos desinteresados para él, como refugiarlo con su arena cuando hacía calor en Suna, o traerle alguna fruta que en su camino, Naruto pensaba que era dulce. Luego fueron miradas, segundos de perderse en esos ojos azules que hasta parecía mentira, nervios que crispaban y se alojaban con descaro en su entresijo cuando Naruto pronunciaba su nombre. 

Y pequeños errores de llamar a alguien por el nombre de su mejor amigo en medio de alguna reunión. Gaara pensaba que estaba bien, solo unos cuantos desliz que podría recompensarse con decoro y cortesía. 

Luego se transformaron a algo que no podía contener, los pasos de un gigante equiparable al Bijuu de su interior. Fueron mareos al estar cerca, dolores de cabeza cuando se iba, calentura al verlo a centímetros de su presencia, taquicardia al escuchar llamarlo con esa amabilidad perteneciente solo a Naruto y manos inquietas cuando el shinobi lo elogia. 

Naruto lo enferma. 

Pero a la vez que es la enfermedad, es la cura misma. 

Los síntomas desaparecen, se disipan, el dolor de estómago se aplaca con esa sonrisa, la cabeza deja de doler por escuchar su nombre suelto en esos labios magullados, la taquicardia se calma cuando sus manos se rozan y la calentura baja en cuanto Naruto le dispara la mejor de sus miradas. 

Era un revoltijo entero, ni el mismo se entendía. 

Y eso hacía enfurecer cada vez más al líder de la villa de la arena. Quiere tenerlo con él, para no sentirse enfermo, pero sabe que traería problemas diplomáticos si se llevara al preciado ninja de la hoja lejos de su hogar. 

Gaara está preocupado, ¿y si esta enfermedad es contagiosa? ¿y si termina lastimando a Naruto por ella misma?

—¡GAARA! —Gritan, y entonces la puerta se abre ante un crujido violento. La arena reacciona creando una pequeña barrera para evitar que los retazos del umbral lastimen al Kazekage. Gaara mira por la orilla de la misma al bajarla levemente. 

—¡UZUMAKI NARUTO! —La voz de Temari se hace eco como rugido en la oficina del Kazekage. Gaara se sorprendió, había olvidado la presencia de su hermana, ¿la enfermedad le estaba afectando a su sentido de la percepción? 

El causante de sus malestares está aquí, con esos ojos gigantes y esa espontaneidad mientras habla de su día al atravesar la oficina. Gaara agradecia que Naruto hablara por los dos, su mente ahora se encontraba tan dispersa que no era capaz de seguir una conversación ni con los miembros de su consejo. 

—Naruto me debes una puerta —no obstante no fue incapaz de no resaltarlo al ver su entrada y la madera hecho añicos bajo la sandalia ajena. 

La enfermedad de nuevo burbujea dentro de él, llamándolo, está seguro que Shukaku se ríe en sus entrañas. Gaara parpadea, la simple idea de tener que volver a lidiar con la enfermedad le hace enojarse. 

—¡Eres el Kazekage puedes tener otra! —dijo Naruto, Gaara estaba a punto de repercutir y negar ese hecho. Debía cuidar el presupuesto de su villa y no desperdiciarlo porque su amigo no tenía ni la minima idea de etiquetas y decoro. 

—El presupuesto de Sunagakure debe ser usado en otras cosas para fortalecer la aldea, Naruto —explica, su paciencia es harta y con Naruto se duplica. Algo que agradece el Ninja de la hoja —No en poner una puerta nueva cada que la rompes. 

—Pero —Naruto abre una sonrisa astuta, y algo dentro de Gaara se tensa, siente que la enfermedad ataca haciendo que sus manos cierran involuntariamente, ¿otro síntoma más? Tiene que agregarlo. —¿Si puedes gastarlo en plantas? 

—Prioridades —desdeña, restándole importancia, Naruto hace un puchero. 

—¿Que haces aqui? 

Afortunadamente Temari actúa, Naruto se voltea y con una sonrisa enorme una guerra de palabras se ataca en su contra. Ahora Gaara piensa que tiene que escucharlo hablar, estar cerca, y ese dolor punzante y duro de su estómago parecido a sus escudos de arena golpetean de nuevo. 

Los mareos regresan tan rápido que no entiende, quiere activar a su arena y protegerse, pero no existe peligro palpable. Solo Naruto. 

Fue fácil perderse en Naruto, de nuevo, el Kyuubi parece ajeno a todo lo que causa dentro del Kazakage. Ahora está pendiente de esos labios maltratados que apenas y puede registrar el paso de lo que salen de ellos, piensa que necesita el Sharingan del Uchiha para seguirle el ritmo. 

Gaara tiene un problema, Naruto lo enferma y de eso no queda duda. 

Estar con el Uzumaki es sinónimo de volver a sentirse débil, casi muerto, que los sistemas le fallan y que su rendimiento baje considerablemente. Se siente patético, como un tonto, pero Gaara no puede culpar a Naruto, eso no es culpa de su amigo hiperactivo, si no de su propia debilidad que permite que su cuerpo enfermase. 

El Shukaku de la arena piensa que estar cerca de Naruto lo hace enfermar, su estómago se revuelve, su cuerpo se calienta, las manos tiemblan y sus pensamientos no se pueden concentrar. Al Kazekage le ha costado encontrar los síntomas a tiempo, pero al fin pudo detectarlos y tratar de hacer algo al respecto.

Era su deber como líder de su aldea protegerlos de algún problema, y era su deber como amigo de Naruto protegerlo si el embargaba algún peligro para el rubio. 

—Naruto ...—su voz áspera sisea, el ninja parlanchín deja de hablar y ahora esos ojos azules atraviesan hasta lo más adentro de Gaara. Su enfermedad está creciendo, ahora lo paraliza. 

De nuevo, su estómago se revuelve y sus manos aprietan las telas largas de su camisa roja. Tiene que actuar ahora. 

—¿Que pasa Gaara? 

—Deja de hablar creo que me enfermas. 

Por segundos la confusión queda esculpida en el rostro bronceado, Gaara piensa que lo ha arruinado. Así que él quiere hablar y corregir su torpe error. 

—No quiero contagiarte, creo que estoy enfermo ….Y tu eres el culpable. Como Kazekage es mi deber cuidar a mi pueblo de un alto riesgo. 

Temari está confundida, Naruto desfigura la confusión en un rastro de puro enojo. 

—¿DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO? —Naruto se exalta, tampoco entiende, la mirada impasible de Gaara le enoja —¿QUIERES PELEA? ¡Si es asi no me importa si eres el Kazekage de tu villa pateare tu trasero cubierto de arena! 

Gaara parpadea confundido ante la repentina ira que embargaba al chico de la hoja, se voltea hacia Temari, ella conoce lo suficiente a su hermano para carraspear y aplacar el coraje emergiendo de Naruto. 

—Gaara explicate. 

—Creo que Naruto Uzumaki tiene una enfermedad y me ha contagiado —sus razones vibran, se siente más seguro a pesar de que hay rastro de impaciencia en esos ojos azules —Tengo fiebre cada que te veo, mis manos se sienten inquietas, a veces quiero tocarte —el rostro de Naruto pasa a diferentes emociones, confundido, ira, impaciencia. Temari parece lograr comprender la seriedad de esto, puesto que ahora tiene una sonrisa extraña en su rostro— siente taquicardia cuando llamas por mi nombre y a veces me da dolor de estómago por tu sonrisa. Eres enfermedad pura, Uzumaki Naruto. 

Hay un silencio entre los tres, diferentes expresiones exploran en cada rostro de los individuos de la oficina; Naruto por primera vez palidece, y todo se derrumba, Gaara sigue imperturbable, y Temari tiene la sonrisa más grande que puede ver. 

A Temari no es difícil comprender qué sucede, los engranajes de días pasados se conectan entre sí. 

—¿ESTOY ENFERMO? —Grita, Gaara asiente. Al fin Naruto está empezando a usar su cabeza. —Pero no me siento enfermo. 

—Tal vez no presentas síntomas al ser portador de la enfermedad —concluye Gaara, la seriedad se desliza y el Uzumaki lo ve como un punto a su favor. Escucha la risa de Temari, Gaara se enoja con su hermana al no tomarle el suficiente interés. 

—Tal vez deba avisar a Sakura para que este precavida. 

La punta de los labios de Gaara caen hacia abajo y un golpe suave en el vientre que le marea de nuevo. Se siente raro, escuchar el nombre de Sakura Haruko le trajo un sabor amargo.Tal vez esta enfermedad es más peligrosa de lo que pensó. 

—¿Será peligrosa? 

—Lo es para mi, me desconcentra de mi trabajo como Kazekage. He tenido que llamar a muchos de los ancianos del consejo con tu nombre. 

—Eso no suena tan grave...

—Me mareo cuando hablas y el corazón me duele al ver tu sonrisa. 

—Uhm ...—Naruto Uzumaki, arquea una ceja y el Kazekage tiene un pensamiento fugaz que esconde dentro de sí. 

**_Naruto se ve atractivo._ **

—Deja de hacer eso —Gaara escupe, la ceja se eleva más y el chico del shukaku piensa que se ve bien en el ninja de Konoha —Estoy pensando que te ves agradable, Naruto. Esta enfermedad empieza a empeorar. Estoy teniendo alucinaciones. 

—¿Me llamaste feo? —Claramente hay pelea en su tono, empieza a tronar sus nudillos mientras la sonrisa ahora es molesta. 

El chico del desierto no entiende que lo hizo enojar, pero eso no evita que quiera ser sincero con la que una vez fue su salvador. 

—Ciertamente no eres la definición de atractivo cuando vienes a mi mente. 

—¡Ven y dimelo en mi cara! 

—Eres poco atractivo.

Si Naruto lo pedía, Gaara lo haría.

No había objeciones, ni dudas en este punto de su vida. No obstante algo en el aire y es la risa de Naruto que escapa como silbidos de pájaro. Es alegre, suave, calida. Se escucha demasiado bien, es lo mejor que Gaara ha escuchado incluso piensa. El pelirrojo se descoloca ante ese pensamiento, y Temari no opina, no llega a encubrir más porque piensa que esto está terminando es divertido. 

Para el ninja de la arena su pecho late, un toque golpeador que parece que quiere salir de su cuerpo, su corazón se quiere extirpar solo. Eso alarma al Kazekage, la arena silba a su alrededor rodeando los pies de ambos ninjas. 

—Naruto. 

El ninja para la carcajada, la sorpresa es inmensa en esos ojos grandes y azules. No obstante se afigura a miedo en estado puro cuando la arena le rodeo el tobillo como un grillete, Naruto eleva las manos preocupado por la mirada seria del pelirrojo. 

—¿Gaara? —tantea el terreno, solo obtiene que la arena bajo su piel se presiona como una prisión estable y eso lo alerta. 

—Esta enfermedad está empeorando,y me esta dañando. Puede hacerte algún daño a ti o a la gente de esta villa —concluye, Naruto se congela cuando la arena se arrastra por la pierna enredándose como serpiente a su alrededor intenta quitarla, a pesar de que sabe que es inútil. Gaara lo ignora y continúa humildemente — como Kazekage y como amigo de esta aldea es mi deber protegerla de algún peligro. Así que he decidido dejar de verte hasta que esta enfermedad tenga cura. 

—¡Gaara! 

—Naruto Uzumaki por el bien de ti, y de mi aldea te alejare de Sunagakure. 

—¡De que estas hablan…! —el ninja no finaliza, la arena se alza como una ola del desierto, Naruto queda de cabeza y está a punto de defenderse, pero por primera vez el impredecible es Gaara, cuando es expulsado lejos. El pelirrojo mira con melancolía donde antes había estado un ninja hiperactivo apunto de iniciar una riña ahora solo quedaba una estela de arena en su lugar. 

Él suspira aliviado, sus síntomas se van alejando hasta volver en sus inicios. Puede regresar a su punto de partida ante de la intervención de Naruto. 

—Mi hermanito está creciendo —dice la Kunoichi, para Gaara esto es serio así que no entiende la burla en esos dientes blancos de su hermana. 

—Temari creo que Naruto me enferma —suelta, su rostro queda impasible absorbiendo los últimos rastros de alegría donde el Uzumaki estaba, la seriedad vuelve espesa el aire. Se voltea hacia su rubia compañera, por un segundo lo severo de sus ojos quieren romperse, pero Gaara no lo permite. —Hay que avisar a Konoha sobre la situación. 

Temari rie. 

—Esto es serio Temari —plantea de nuevo, evitando que la dureza salga en su voz como su escudo de arena —Tenemos que buscar la medicina para esta enfermedad. 

—No creo que haya medicina para esa enfermedad en específico. 

—¿Por qué no? 

Otra vez, esa risa bribona salpica en sus oídos haciendo a Gaara crispar. ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¿acaso estaba en una enfermedad sin salida? Entonces porque a Temari le divertida. 

—Creo que tendras que averiguarlo. 

Gaara no entiende. Por supuesto que tenía que haber una cura para esta enfermedad.


	2. Sonrie Gaara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Habemos actualización de este fic, habemus actualización de este fic. 
> 
> La verdad se me olvido aclarar que esto es una serie de drabbles. Nada esta conectado con nada, son solo momentos randoms de la ship que se me van ocurriendo. Espero que lo disfruten (?

Cuando Baki lo deja a cargo de esta misión, Gaara piensa que esto es un desastre, o que simplemente terminará en un caos aterrador. Quiso refutar, quiso explicarle a su profesor el porqué no lo consideraba una buena opción, que a las personas debieron asignarse era a Temari o Kankuro. Tenían mejor habilidades para esta misión. La prueba estaba en cuando le tocó ser maestro de la academia todos habían corrido a los brazos de sus hermanos. 

Baki le lanza una mirada, y solo le dice que no aceptará un no como respuesta. Si quería ser Kazekage este iba a uno de los caminos a los que debía enfrentarse. Gaara asiente, estando de acuerdo. El no sabe cuidar niños, ellos eran ruidosos, molestos, y siempre olían a sudor y dulce. Eran expertos en acabar su paciencia, a los niños los mata, no los cuida. 

Eso se escucha mal. Bueno, corrección de palabras, los mataba. 

**_Esta es tu oportunidad para fortalecer tus vínculos con los niños de tu aldea._ **

El ninja de la arena no está seguro de que tan genuino sea eso, pero permanece en su lugar, cruzando los brazos, asintiendo a cada una de de las indicaciones repartidas por la madre. Las intenta memorizar, darle de comer, hacer la tarea, lavarle los dientes, un baño y a dormir. Suena sencillo. 

Ella se despide de ambos, no sin antes agacharse a su pequeña que se hunde en un silencio inseguro, la mujer le da un beso, le cuenta unas palabras de aliento, al parecer las favoritas de la niña porque de inmediato sonríe y le hace prometer a la pequeña que será educada con el ninja. 

El Genin se permite observar de forma silenciosa, es pequeña, seguramente no le llega ni a su cintura, tiene el cabello café, las rodillas raspadas con un poco de sangre, está aterrada, se le nota como él sus manos tiemblan agarrando los pliegues de esa falda. La arena bajo sus pies empiezan a tener un toque más oscuro, algunas lágrimas se deslizan en silencio a pesar de que ella le prometió a su mamá que se seria buena niña. 

—Tengo miedo….

El instinto de esa niña estaba en lo correcto si le preguntaban. 

Gaara no deja de verla, está aterrorizada, la mirada se enfoca en todo menos en el. Considera que es justo, es más, piensa que la niña es más valiente de lo que se ve al todavia no haberse orinado encima. Escucha la voz de Temari, regañando por su pensamiento, diciéndole que debe ser más agradable si quiere convertirse en Kazekage. 

**_¡Gaara sonrie!_ **

Lo primero que debe hacer es llevar a la niña a comer. 

El ninja del desierto tira la imagen de Naruto, esa sonrisa que remueve su corazón e invitándole a comer a Ichiraku para aliviar su estrés. Piensa que aquí en Suna no hay puestos de ramen, pero quizá pueda encontrar algo parecido. El chico del desierto se agazapa sobre ella, sus rodillas tocan la caliente arena y el se relaja, o eso intenta, quiere verse menos aterrador, menos serio, pero es difícil quitar hábitos arraigado desde su infancia. Esa imponente figura se reduce al tamaño de la niña, ella jadea y aprieta un poco las colas de su trenza para distraerse, y quiere huir. 

Retrocede tanto que ella no pesca su propio descuido al pisar mal la hundida arena, Gaara reacciona rápido, le ayuda con su arena a recuperar el equilibrio de la pequeña, ella mira con asombra la cascada de arena que serpentea a su alrededor. 

Ahora que se ha relajado, Gaara cree que es el momento indicado para hablar. 

Gaara del desierto, el temido y respetado Gaara del desierto se encuentra de niñera de una pequeña niña de Suna. Seguramente Kankuro estuviera riendo en donde quiera que estuviera. 

—Tengo un amigo que dice que un buen ramen siempre ayuda ….—murmura, su voz no se quiebra pero intenta sonar menos dura. Sobretodo porque su misión es cuidar de esta niña. A veces quiere volver a los viejos hábitos de atormentar a Baki para que no le ponga este tipo de enmiendas —¿Quieres comer algo? 

A pesar de sus palabras, esos ojos negros todavía dudan, temen que si lo hace enojar podría matarla. Y no lo duda el antiguo Gaara seguramente lo hubiera hecho.

La niña jadea, asustada, ¡seguramente quiere comersela! ¡por eso se la quiere llevar! 

—¡Quiere comerme! ¡Como dicen los niños de su aldea! 

Gaara quiere decir que el ha sido un psicopatada desequilibrado mental por culpa de los insomnios de Shukaku, pero jamás un caníbal de niños. 

—Yo no como niños —se limita a responder. 

—¡Va a matarme! —Es su segunda conclusión, sus sandalias se hunden más en la superficie suave y lisa, los dedos rozan en la arena caliente, trayendola en la realidad. 

—Tampoco mató a menos que sea necesario. 

Por esta vez, piensa que no fue la mejor respuesta al ver la reacción corporal de la niña. 

—Un amigo ….—Gaara se traba en sus palabras, piensa en Naruto y su facilidad para hablar de lo cual él carece. Seguramente al Uzumaki no tendría dificultades, la primera vez que se encontraron estaba rodeados de niños de la misma edad que esta niña.—Olvidalo.

Uzumaki Naruto, ¿que harias tu? 

—¿Una persona como usted tiene amigos? No se ofenda señor, pero es muy aterrador. —la morocha habló, no fue consciente de sus propias palabras, por lo que el shinobi aguarda un silencio. 

Sin embargo, al notarlas ella rápido se lleva las manos a la boca y las aprieta contra sí, asustada de alguna reprimiendo de esos severos ojos verdes. La pequeña tiene la necesidad de corregirse, pero hay tanta tensión en esa mirada que las rodillas le tiemblan, su corazón empieza a later contra el pecho hasta que duele. 

Quiere a su mamá, definitivamente quiere que vuelva su mamá. 

—¡E-Es decir usted da mucho miedo…! ¡Digo no! ….¡Es que …! —la niña duda, sus piernas se mueven como gelatina, y Gaara no deja pasar ese gesto desapercibido al observarla con interés —¡No tiene cejas! ¡Eso da miedo! ¡No es normal! 

Si Gaara tuviera cejas, las habría levantado. 

No obstante permanece en esa máscara inmutable que dejar caer su pesada mirada en la temblorosa niña. A pesar de que suena cruel, hay ingenuidad en su voz, sorprendida. Gaara considera que es equiparable, avalado por toda su reputación de sangre, era normal que la niña encontrará sorprendente que el tuviera amigos. 

El recuerdo le deja cálido en su corazón. Uzumaki Naruto. 

No responde, porque cree que es obvio. 

Sin embargo los minutos llegan y ella sigue atrapada en el miedo, la inseguridad, el temblar de su cuerpo ha mutado a toda ella. Hay un rostro genuino de lágrimas asomando en la orilla de sus ojos Parece un conejo asustado, diminuto e incapaz de mirarlo. Gaara piensa que han vuelto al punto de partida, y tiene que hacer algo para corregirlo. Si esa pequeña llora, seria un problema más grande que antes. 

Temari le grita que haga algo, a lo que él se detiene a pensar. Gaara no es bueno con las relaciones, ni los sentimientos, apenas está aprendiendo a no romperle la mano a Kankuro cuando se entromete en su cocina. 

Dentro de él, se pregunta qué haría Naruto. 

Naruto sabría que hacer, Naruto siempre sabe qué hacer o decir a pesar de ser un idiota. Y la mente de Gaara reflexiona, Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki y su sonrisa que relaja dentro de sus entrañas. Eso debe funcionar. 

Si la sonrisa de Naruto lo tranquiliza, seguramente, si sonríe puede causar el mismo impacto en la infante delante de él. Graba la sonrisa más genuina de Naruto en sus labios, y cree que es el momento indicado para hacerlo. 

—No importa —su voz es rasposa, y eso hace que la niña deje de temblar. Aprovecha el momento y Gaara utiliza su estrategia. 

Gaara estira las curvas de sus labios, las lindes se destrozan en un intento gentil que por supuesto no salio. El chico del desierto jamás había practicado una sonrisa, sus líneas se curvaban a lo retorcido o lo diabólico. 

Por ende, era lógico que lo primero que pudiera sonreir fue la cosa más aterradora que dos ojos de nueve años pudieron ver. Ella no resiste más, la valentía sale volando y empieza a llorar, sus gritos sacuden inclusive en la arena debajo de los pies. 

El pelirrojo se mantiene estupefacto, intentando que los lloriqueos de la niña no le revienten el tímpano. Piensa que el llanto de un pequeño debe ser usado como arma de Shinobi. no obstante, Gaara ve el resultado fatídico de su intento de sonrisa, y no entiende porque ha fallado. 

Gaara parpadea, piensa que con Naruto esto no sucede. 

A Naruto nunca le pasa esto. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto viene de un amigo con el que estuve platicando del bonito headcanon donde Gaara al intentar ser mas amigable quiera copiar el estilo de Naruto, pero obviamente a Gaara le queda mas el estilo de chico serio (? 
> 
> Gaara pensando que haria su poderosisimo Naruto Uzumaki me da vida. 
> 
> Besos en la cola <3.


	3. Define amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo algo pequeño que se me ocurrio en la mañana

Gaara piensa que no sabe que es el amor, se le ha negado tantas veces que en realidad no puede definirlo, pero, le gusta pensar que con Naruto quizá pueda descubrirlo. 

Sabe lo que es el odio ha vivido con ello enterrado toda su vida que es tan natural para él como el respirar. Sabe lo que es, sabe cómo definirlo. Sin embargo, el amor está lejos de sus cuestiones, está lejos de lo que él entiende.

¿Qué es? ¿Cómo se describe? ¿Cómo se entiende? ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Cómo es? 

Es como el poder. 

Su padre. 

Es como la familia. 

Temari. 

Mmm...quiza una chica linda. 

Kankuro. 

Es la cura a tu dolor. 

Yashamaru. 

Pero ninguno lo ayuda, porque Ninguno es parecido a lo que siente por Naruto. Con Naruto es diferente, y eso le cuesta entender. 

Uzumaki es diferente. Siempre lo ha sabido. 

Es un vínculo que se forjó con el dolor, pero se hizo fuerte a través del amor. Son dos personas diferentes, dos almas rotas que se encontraron y se curaron juntos. 

Se pregunta si Uzumaki tiene la misma dificultad que él, y por la mirada suave de esos ojos azules. Él piensa que también. Apenas lo siente, apenas lo está entendiendo, apenas lo está definiendo. 

Apenas lo están conociendo. Y eso lo consuela, tal vez entre los dos puedan encontrar una solución. Tal vez no lo saben, pero puedan construir su propia definición. Los dos harán su idea de lo que es amar. 

Y luego, sus conocimientos podrán compartirlos con los demás con la emoción de haber descubierto algo importante.   
Podrán comparar como sentir el hambre o la enfermedad. Lo sentirán tan poderoso como un Rasengan o una tormenta de arena. Será tan agradable como el cálido sol de Suna o el viento fresco de Konoha. Le temerán como a la soledad, las agujas senbo o los fuegos artificiales, pero definitivamente les va a gustar porque saben que esto es mejor que la soledad.

Definitivamente tienen la convicción de que lo van a definir muy pronto. 

No esperaban sentirlo, no estaba entre sus planes. Pero eso es el amor, algo que viene inesperado y te golpea tan fuerte como el país del viento o te derrite como la voluntad de fuego. 

Y como el fuego, inserta las llamas por dentro, a Gaara le toma un pequeño tiempo de tres segundos entender qué está pasando. Los brazos de Naruto le recorren la piel, se mueven con dedos calientes que derriten tanto como su voluntad. Aleja los pensamientos, porque Gaara no se concentra en nada más. Sus besos salpican su rostro, se esparcen como besos suaves que son tan ligeros como la pluma. 

En cada beso, en cada choque de labios Gaara suspira de nuevo. Al final, el ataque termina, pasa de la barbilla a la mejilla, de la mejilla a la nariz, cerca del ojo y siente el calor de Naruto estallar cerca de su propia cicatriz. 

Se pregunta de nuevo en el misterio del amor y si esto puede ser. 

Besos tan tímidos que le derriten los pensamientos y no puede pensar nada mas que en el ninja que lo sostiene en sus brazos. 

Y no puede responder, no porque no quiera, es porque no sabe cuál es la respuesta. Gaara no quiere equivocarse, no quiere darle a Naruto un concepto erróneo.   
¿Y si el amor es poder? Naruto no es poder. Es fuerte, pero Gaara no lo desea porque es Poder. ¿Y si el amor es preocuparse por su familia? Naruto no es su familia. Aunque le gusta pensar que son igual de cercanos que una. ¿Y si el amor es una chica linda? No, Naruto no es mujer. 

¿Y si Naruto es la cura a su dolor emocional? Si, tal vez esto sea lo más cercano. 

Porque cuando Naruto está cerca el dolor en su pecho se ahoga, la sensación baja y se reemplaza con el alivio cálido de su cuerpo. Tal vez Yashamaru tiene razón, Naruto es curar sus cicatrices. 

Esas que dejan marcas y que no son visibles como su cicatriz en el labio o en el pecho. Que son invisibles a simple vista, pero para Naruto son tan tangibles y esenciales que hasta las puede tocar. Lo piensa cuando Naruto de nuevo coloca una mano en su pecho, con la respiración de ambos mezclados, Naruto se inclina, Gaara lo sigue, los labios se pasean, se detienen y explotan en una risa genuina hasta conectarse en un suspiro ansioso que ambos no sabían que retenían.

Y con la poca experiencia que tienen, deciden hacer su propio camino. Como ellos no saben que es el amor, entonces lo crean.

Definitivamente piensan que eso es amor. Definitivamente hacen un nuevo concepto del amor. 

Tal vez, solo tal vez, el amor se puede definir como ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer hasta aqui!


	4. Casarse

Los dos chicos se miran por momentos. La espuma de mar choca contra el cielo azulado, luego no tardaron en huir del otro. El calor cubrió las mejillas de ambos, la vergüenza explotó en su rostro. 

Naruto se ahoga con el pastelillo que estaba devorando, Gaara parpadea con sorpresa por dos segundos antes de borrar cualquier expresión de timidez y volver a su rostro ilegible. Gaara decide beber un sorbo del té en frente, deja que el olor a azúcar y limón lo tranquilicen pero no lo suficiente, Naruto y Gaara después de segundos miran a la causante de su reciente incomodidad. 

Kushina toma en consideración sabiendo que ha logrado avergonzar al adorable novio de su hijo. Ella no puede evitar poner la mano sobre la mano, y apoya la barbilla en la palma, observa a Naruto con sigilo y este le regresa la mirada con cierta chispa que pedía detenerse. 

Sin embargo, Kushina lo ignoró, su objetivo era otro. 

“Disculpe, Uzumaki-san” Gaara habla, su voz se escucha de nuevo tranquila, aun asi Kushina conocía lo suficiente para saber que era solo una máscara. 

“Kushina” Corrige divertida, el pelirrojo parpadea confundido. La madre de Naruto de nuevo, entretenida decide continuar “Llamame Kushina, ¡Eres el novio de mi hijo, Gaara! ¡Las formalidades dejalas de lado” 

Gaara carraspeo, paso la lengua por sus labios rasposa y con un poco de duda, hablo. Su voz se escuchaba insegura para alguien como él. 

“Kushina-san” El sabor del nombre de la madre de Naruto sonaba bien, por alguna razón su corazón latía con fuerza “No...No escuche lo que dijiste, ¿podrías repetirlo?” 

“¿No has pensado en casarte con mi hijo?” Ella vuelve hablar, Gaara no soporta de nuevo, y ahora su rostro tiene un muy notable sonrojo que manchaba las pálidas mejillas. 

Kushina no puede evitar pensar que ese chico es adorable. 

“¡Mamá! Regaña Naruto, aunque su sonrojo no es igual de visible por la piel bronceada, para una madre era imposible no rastrearlo. 

Kushina quería lanzarse a los brazos de los dos, pero principalmente Gaara. Ella quería abrazar al pelirrojo, gritar y pedirle que por favor no deje nunca a su hijo. El chico Sabaku tenía un encanto que le hacía derretir su corazón. 

De nuevo hay un silencio, hay expresiones muy graciosas en los dos, ella lo nota cuando los busca con la mirada. Gaara trataba de parecer tranquilo, sin embargo los dedos arrugando su chaleco y como el humo de la taza parecía más interesante le dejaba en claro los manejos de nervios que se arremolinaban en busca de una respuesta. Y su hijo, oh, su muy lindo hijo tenía una mano en el rostro intentando cubrir todo lo que pudiera de este como si pudiera crear una barrera entre ellos y ella. 

Eran una pareja muy linda, ojalá pudieran mantenerse así. 

Desde que ella había conocido a Gaara cayó bajo el hechizo de Gaara como su hijo lo hizo. Gaara era todo lo que quería tener para su hijo. 

Era educado, listo, muy guapo, y tan dulce como el pastel de enfrente. 

Además sabía cocinar. Ahora ya no se preocuparía de que su hijo moriría de hambre cuando decidiera independizarse. Naruto había tenido una elección muy bien, debía felicitarlo cuando ambos chicos no estuvieran a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco. 

Naruto le entrega una mirada rápida a Gaara, y en su pensamiento, casarse con Gaara no suena nada de mal. 

“Lo lamento, Kushina-san” Gaara intenta ser cortés, mientras desenreda los brazos y los deja caer a un costado, y Kushina de nuevo queda fascinada por la educación del chico “No hemos pensado en eso.”

Ella intenta no parecer decepcionada a través de su puchero. Gaara ahora ya sabe de donde Naruto sacó ese hábito. 

“¿Y en un futuro?” Pregunta, un poco insistente. 

Gaara está a punto de responder, sobre qué cree que no es el momento, que aún son demasiado jóvenes. Pero se queda sorprendido por un calor nuevo que gobierna sobre su mano. Hay un invasor desconocido, debajo de la mesa para ser exactos, y entonces cuando él voltea de soslayo, lo nota. 

La mano de Uzumaki está sobre la suya, sosteniendo con delicadeza y dejando leves caricias con el pulgar. Gaara se calla, sus palabras han quedado muertas en su garganta. 

“No mamà” Responde Naruto en lugar de Gaara, todavía deleitándose con la sensación de sostener la mano de su novio debajo de la mesa “Todavía no es el tiempo”

Kushina no puede evitar parecer decepcionada. 

Y Gaara no puede evitar pensar  **_“Quizá en un futuro si”_ **

Mientras mira como las manos encajan perfectamente como piezas cálidas de un hogar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Si leiste hasta aqui tengo que agradecerte! Creo que casi nadie le da amor a esta ship, asi que agradezco que te tomes el tiempo de leer. Seguiré actualizando de ellos porque ahora son mis bebes y quiero escribir cosas de ellos para aportar a su fandom. Tengo el headcanon de que Gaara al ser tan aislado de su gente, no sabe cómo expresar sus sentimientos, cosas como el amor, el odio u otro realmente no es algo que lo incluya y es algo ajeno. 
> 
> Gaara esta pendejo al enamorarse, no es su culpa, son sus años de soledad. 
> 
> Pienso en muchos escenarios bonitos, espero que les guste. 
> 
> ¡Si gustas dejar un comentario bonito me animaría mucho! 
> 
> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, un hermoso beso donde la luz del sol casi no entra


End file.
